


a storm to weather ; a queen to bow before

by Chaol



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crown of Midnight, F/M, Throne of Glass, but its a also a bit of sex ??, chaolena - Freeform, i got kinda sad writing, i mean its emotional porn, its my genre, so its emoporn, this but i also love it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/pseuds/Chaol
Summary: prompted by an anonymous on tumblr with the prompt :"the world stops turning and the stars spin around them. it's just the press of skin on skin, and the tang of ozone. she loves him indefinitely."
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Chaol Westfall, chaolena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	a storm to weather ; a queen to bow before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/gifts).



> Hey ! A little chaolena warmup I thought I'd share ! I still haven't read crown of midnight so ?? oops I'm still new to the series... I do know I ship these babies though.

Love isn’t supposed to be born in blood, it isn’t supposed to be etched in grime that coats skin, it isn’t supposed to be shared sorrows. Love is supposed to be born in springtime with a thousand glimmering petals drifting like angel’s tears from the sky, when the sun is gentle and warm. Instead it began to grow the day he saw her, it had begun perhaps as respect, it had grown into admiration, and it culminated in love. Chaol had never thought he would love her, but perhaps it should have been expected. Then, even as he’d loved her - he’d never dared to hope that she would love him back. Yet she did. 

And in that love he was content and ravenous all at once, he had all he could desire and more - and yet ever craved her more. They trained together, battle scars won together, spars had - always pressing each other to their limits. Yet it was at night, when she slipped to his quarters that what lay between them was so beautifully exposed.

Fingers danced along his cheek as she poised beside his bed, it wasn’t often that one caught Chaol Westfall sleeping - a hum as she let her nails just drag along his chest. Drowsy and drifting off to sleep he may be -- but with lightening fast reflexes, his hand grasps her wrists. Celeanas eyes flash as they meet his steady gaze.

“Don’t you know better than to grab a lady when she’s here to see you?”

“Don’t you know better than to pretend to be a lady when you’re in my room?”

Mischief glinted in his gaze as he sat up -- releasing her wrist, only to slide his hand further up her forearm and guide her down to the bed with him. A hum as his other hand raised to brush silken hair back from her face, gods above she was beautiful and fearsome, and somehow it was the combination of both that got to him. 

“Did you miss me?” Caleana inquires, feigning innocence as she gazes up at him. 

“In the four and a half hours since I’ve seen you?” 

“That long? You must have been destitute without me.”

A warm soft laugh is his answer as he leans down, lips brushing hers - hers parting as she met the kiss. Each content for the moment in the chaste kisses, until Celaena isn’t anymore -- rising from where she’s lain to straddle his lap. Knees on either side of his hips, the dress she wore thin enough nothing was truly disguised, silhouetted as she was against the candlelight. 

The world stops turning, and the stars spin around them. It is just the press of skin on skin, the tang of ozone, she loves him indefinitely. And with every ounce of his mortal soul, he devotes himself to her. Every movement of his body to her pleasure, it is her cries that drown out the demons of his past and give hope to this future. A future that once he thought little enough of beyond duty, devoted now to her. Because there will be no him without her - his hands curl at her back, hers splayed on his chest as she rides him. 

There is nothing tame about her, there is nothing easy to handle or to endure. Celaena is the hurricane, and the world will be at her feet - and him along with it. Bowing not from brokenness, but from love. Her cries are muffled as she collapses atop him, her lips on the nape of his neck as he manages a few more shuddering thrusts before he too is spent with pleasure. A hum as his shaking hand brushes through her hair --

“We really should stop doing this --..” her voice is barely above a whisper as she curls into him.

“I think its too late for that.” comes the husky reply, tucking her against the warmth of his body.

“I think it might be ---.” Celaena falls silent now, nestled against his chest. 

This is not a peaceful love, it is a love of new discoveries - of storms and tempests, of trial and error. But above all it is loyal, it is deep, and it is a choice that both have made. They never had intended to stop, not really -- if they were honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or even a comment! They make my day and I love replying to y'all and knowing if you liked it!


End file.
